


Kiss In The Orchard

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: The members of A.C.E decide to go to an apple orchard on their day off. Sehyoon can't get seem to get his mind of Byeongkwan...if only he felt the same way, huh?Just a short one shot about my favorite ship <3





	Kiss In The Orchard

Byeongkwan had his head on my shoulder, and one of my earbuds in his ear. It was hard to focus on the YouTube video we were watching with him this close to me, his breath tickling my collar and his thigh pressed against mine. He seemed oblivious to how close we were sitting, though I guess by this point it shouldn't seem weird. We did this naturally, and over time it had become normal for us. With my free hand I grabbed his, intertwining our fingers.

It was too warm in the bus to cuddle, and our jackets only made it warmer, but it didn't seem to bother him. I felt like I was about to combust, but that was mostly because of the fact we were holding hands and not because of the heat.

"Guys, we're here," Chan said, interrupting the moment we were having. "Stop cuddling already." He started jabbing at my cheek with his index finger until I pushed him away, forcing me to let go of Byeongkwan's hand.

"We aren't cuddling," Byeongkwan said, popping the earbud out of his ear. How he could remain so unbothered by our constant closeness - not to mention how everyone teased us about it - was beyond me. I turned off my phone and slid it in my pocket, shooting Chan a glare in jest. He just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, lips pulling up into a suggestive grin. I felt my cheeks go hot. Everyone seemed aware of how I felt for Byeongkwan...except for Byeongkwan himself.

We exited the bus, stepping into the cold air of fall, which helped to cool off my flushed face. Jun wrapped his plaid jacket tighter around his shoulder, letting out a puff of steam. "It's chilly out here," he commented. "I should've worn a scarf."

"I warned you," Donghun quipped, earning himself a playful cuff on the shoulder.

Byeongkwan grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the animals, ignoring the others' bickering. His fingers buried themselves into the sleeve of my coat, clutching so tight I couldn't shake him off if I had wanted to, which I didn't.

"They have goats," he exclaimed, practically bouncing. "Can we go feed them, please? Sehyoon, come with me!"

"I want to try some samples first," Jun said, and Donghun agreed. Chan followed the two of them over to the food stands, leaving me with no choice but to go with Byeongkwan...not like I'd want to do anything else. So I let him drag me over to the goats, then the chickens, and then a kitten he found wandering around the barn. I watched as he tried to pet it, only for the kitten to run away. The way he pouted made him look even cuter than normal.

"Aww...it doesn't like me," he whined, still kneeling on the ground. I silently admired how cute he looked, with his black and white knit beanie and matching plaid jacket. All five of us had on plaid, since we wanted to match, but Byeongkwan's jacket wasn't colorful like the rest of ours.

"Get up, you'll stain your jeans," I said, holding out my hand to help him up. He took it, and warmth spread through my hand and up my arm. "And I'm sure the kitten likes you, it's just scared since you're so much bigger than it."

"You're probably right," he agreed, bending over to dust the dirt off his pants. I bit the inside of my cheek, turning my head away. _Why are my thoughts like this? He's just my friend, I shouldn't look at him as if he's my anything more than that. I'll just end up disappointed._

Byeongkwan looked over at me, unaware of how flustered I was. "Should we go find the others now? We were going to pick apples together. I think we should do that now before it gets to busy. I'd say you and I just do it now, but we need Chan to reach for us."

"He's not much taller than us," I pointed out, but Byeongkwan was already wandering off, looking for our friends.

_That's too bad...with just the two of us hanging out, it kind of felt like a date._

We met up at the edge of the orchard, and Donghun passed out the bags - one for each of us. "If we all go together we'll get in each others way, so maybe it would be best to split up. We can meet up here when we're done," he suggested.

Chan raised his hand. "Can we partner up? 'Cause I want to go with Jun!"

Donghun sighed. "Fine, we can partner up."

"I want to go alone," Byeongkwan said, cutting me off as I opened my mouth, crushing my hopes of claiming him as my partner. The other three shot each other confused looks, echoing how I felt. We were best friends...why would he want to go off alone when I was an option?

Donghun coughed awkwardly, breaking the momentary silence. "Alright, I'll go with Sehyoon, then. Let's meet up here in twenty minutes."

We went our separate ways, and as soon as were out of earshot Donghun looked at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Did you two have a fight?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. At least, not that I know of. Maybe he's mad at me about something...but I'm not sure why, or what I did. Usually he tells me if he's upset. I guess he just got sick of hanging out with me?" My voice came out thick and choked at the end, and even though I tried to laugh it off, Donghun noticed. His frown deepened.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "I'm sure he just wanted some time to himself."

My thoughts were too consumed by Byeongkwan for me to enjoy picking apples, even though I had been looking forward to this for weeks. A part of me felt stupid for getting so wrapped up about something so small. It shouldn't matter, but it did. It mattered to me, at least.

It was nearing the twenty minute mark when Donghun nudged me. "Look," he said, motioning to a small clearing a few yards from us. Byeongkwan was there, his bag only half full. He had been watching us, but quickly turned away when he noticed us looking at him. "He's been staring at you like that for the past couple of minutes," Donghun said, handing me an apple to put in our bag. I did, my eyes still glued to the plaid-clad boy.

"He doesn't look mad, does he?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not really, no. Why don't you go talk to him? He seems to be missing you just as much as you miss him," Donghun said, taking the bag from me. "We're almost finished, anyways. Go on, go make up."

I swallowed back my rising protests, and reluctantly agreed. There was no arguing with Donghun when he got like this.

I saw Byeongkwan watching me out of the corner of his eye as I approached him, but he didn't acknowledge me until I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me with his honey brown eyes, and for a minute I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Do you want help picking apples?" I asked lamely, dodging the topic of our 'argument'...if this counted as one. "Donghun and I already filled both of our baskets."

"Sure," he said, pulling his scarf up, so it hid his mouth and nose, covering his flushed cheeks.

"Are you cold?" I asked, shrugging off my jacket. His coat was thinner than mine, and he had been shivering off and on all afternoon. He accepted my jacket, smiling behind his scarf, which I tell by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

"Thank you," he said, pulling it on over his own jacket. Mine was a bit too big on him, but it only made him look that much cuter.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurted, the words coming out before I could stop them.

He looked up at me, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Why do you ask? Do I seem mad?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused. I shrugged, suddenly finding it hard to meet his gaze.

"It's just...you decided to go off alone," I said, my cheeks growing warm despite how cold I had become after giving my coat to Byeongkwan. "I thought you'd want to go with me, but you didn't, so I assumed you were upset with me." Saying it out loud made me sound ridiculous, childish. I wished I could take the words back, and I mentally scolded myself for bring it up in the first place.

Byeongkwan pulled his scarf up further, attempting to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks, but I still saw the way the tips of his ears had darkened.

"I'm not mad," he mumbled, averting his eyes. "But the others make fun of you for spending so much time with me. I wanted to go with you, but doing so would be selfish, so I let you go with Donghun instead so they wouldn't tease you."

My breath caught, the sound of my own heartbeat drumming in my ears. "I like being with you," I said, my voice coming out too thick, too heavy. "And I don't mind you being selfish."

His gaze flickered up to mine, the pink color in his ears darkening as we stared at each other, before his gaze slowly dropped to my lips. The air between us practically sizzled with tension.

I swallowed thickly, my throat tightening until it was hard to breathe. Why was he looking at me like that? My imagination must be running wild.

"Can I, please?" He asked, hesitantly reaching up to rest his hand on my shoulder. "Can I be selfish?"

I nodded, my pulse quickening.

He moved towards me, his movements agonizingly slow. His grip on my shoulder tightened, but I could only focus on the way Byeongkwan's plush pink lips were parting, as if he wanted to kiss me. I sucked in a breath, bracing myself for the pain of him to turn away at the last second, but he didn't.

Our lips molded together naturally, as if they were designed to fit together. My mind went blank as the warmth and softness of Byeongkwan's lips flooded my thoughts, overwhelming all of my senses. I clutched onto his scarf, holding him close, fearing that if I let go he'd push me away. Even though he initiated the kiss, it seemed to good to be true. Surely it was a mistake, and I was misreading the entire situation.

But he didn't pull away, or flinch when I cautiously pushed my tongue past his lips. All he did was hold me tighter, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his chest flush against mine.

When we did pull away, my head was spinning and my lips were buzzing. The dazed look in Byeongkwan's eyes mirrored how I felt.

"That's what I meant," he said once he had caught his breath. "When I said I wanted to be selfish. I've been wanting to do that for so long...I hope you don't mind."

Happiness bubbled up inside of me, so overwhelming I felt like I might burst. "I love you!" I blurted.

Byeongkwan's eyes widened, his shocked expression so cute it made my stomach erupt with butterflies. Then he smiled, his expression filled with adoration. "Sehyoon," he said softly, taking my gloved hand in his. Even through the fabric I could feel how warm his hand was. "I love you too."

"Will you..." I started, pausing to lick my still-tingling lips. My mouth felt unnaturally dry, as if he had sucked all of the moisture out of me with his kiss. "Are we boyfriends now?"

His grip on my hand turned into an affectionate squeeze. "If you're okay with that."

I nodded, unable to find words that didn't make me sound too desperate. My heart felt too full, my mind too overcome with euphoria to think straight.

Byeongkwan loved me back.

And nothing could make me happier.


End file.
